Can you really change Fate?
by Snowdoll18
Summary: Tenten,Sakura,Ino,and Hinata have just moved from the mountains to Konoha where they expected everything to peaches and cream they were wrong follow these four into Konoha High school and into their love lives as they learn about the truth of their past and while at the same time trying to portect those closet to you. Naruhina ShikaSaku KibaIno LeeTen and Some ONE SIDED Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter_ 1_

_**Authors Notes: In this story Naruto's parents aren't dead Tsunade never left Konoha It still has some things that deal with ninjas but it has a little more modern day technology feel to it. Also Sasuke's family isn't dead either. Also I do not own most of the characters portrayed here.**_ _**This is my first story I am writing on this website.**_

Prologue

_Tenten Kunai, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga were still in their mother wombs when the kyubi attacked._

"_Tsunade get the people that we had been talked about!" Kushina Uzumaki yelled at the top of her lungs._

_Tsunade ran into the room with the people that Kushina and she had pacifically asked for. Tsunade took one look at Kushina and then at her newborn son and the seal on his belly and could tell that her and the fourth Hokage sealing justsu had worked. _

"_Where's the fourth Kushina?" Tsunade asked out of breath. _

"_He's out searching for Uchiha Madra." She said calmly to the frantic Tsunade._

"_Oh, Well I brought them, Inoichi Yamanaka and his wife Setusna Yamanaka, second Rukka Kunai and his wife Minhee Kunai, Third Is Natsume Haruno and his wife Aoi Haruno, and Finally I have with me Hiashi Hyuga and his wife Hana Hyuga. The four couples look around confused. Kushina looked at all four wives and saw that all were pregnant just as her premonition had told her._

"_The reasons I have you all gathered here is to tell you that I have had a premonition about your future children."_

_The couples looked at Kushina with absolute attention because they were curious of she had to say about their future children and what would become of them._

"_In the future if your children stay here their lives would be in danger."_

"_That's absurd what do you mean our children will be in danger." Hiashi yelled out abruptly _

"_That's because Uchiha Madra will be after them I'm not the only one who could see into the future I learned that because of one of Uchiha Madra Ocular Justus's due to his __sharingan he could also see into the future and he saw your four children interrupting his plans so he decided to kill them and that is where the premonition I had stopped."_

_Tsunade stood there in complete silence because she knew what was coming next these parents would have to part with their children for them to stay alive. Aoi broke down sobbing and you could pretty much tell that they already guessed what they would have to do. _

"_Tsunade and I have already arranged a place for your children to go it's in the mountain. After they have turned 15 they will be able to return." Kushina said as gently as possibly because of their already fragile nature._

"_What guarantee do you have that our children will be safe?" __Inoichi stated bluntly._

"_I guarantee their safety because the person who will be protecting them is the greatest medical ninja in the world and my teacher Hoshigaku Kitn." Tsunade said while getting out the map of the areas._

"_But for in order for this to work there cannot be any contact sent to them often if you do contact them often it will lead to a higher risk of them getting caught as soon as they are a month old they will leave the village everything talked about here today is __**TOP SECRETE INFORMATION**__ that cannot be leaked to the public."_

_The future parents wanted to desperately disagree but if it meant for their children they would abide by Kushina's and Tsunade's request. Hana Hyuga sobbed along with the three other mothers they all shared the same fate and as for their children did to. Tsunade guided the couples out of the room and then re-entered. _

"_Tsunade put plan H.I.T.S into action starting now." Kushina said as she wearily got out of her seat and checked on her son (the person who held the kyubi now.) _

"_Yes Mam!" And in whoosh of wind Tsunade was gone. _

"_Now those four can only decide their fate now." Kushina said worried about the facts she left untold to keep the parents as calm as they can _

"_Let god be with them." Kushina clicked off the light and laid down with her son in the darkness._

...

Sixteen years later…

"Hurry up Ino and stop fixing your makeup and help us move the rest of the stuff in the house! Tenten yelled from the moving van outside the house."

There house wasn't new or old it was kind in the middle but compared to the Mansion's they saw on the way here there house looked like an outhouse. But it was enough for them four full baths and four bedrooms a kitchen and a living room. And an ok backyard was ok for the four of them. It also was on a hill that over looked the city.

Ino walked out the door with an irritated look because she had just been interrupted in her own personal makeup session.

"Ugh here I come you impatient human meat bun!" Ino yelled while picking up a box.

"Shut up Fat ass!" Tenten spat at her.

"P-please don't fight I can't stand it.' Hinata said with a sadden look while carrying a box in the house.

"See what you two idiots did ya'll are making Hinata sad you dumbasses!" Sakura stated while waving a guilty finger at Ino and Tenten.

"Sorry." Ino and Tenten said in unison as they carried the last two boxes into the house.

…

At Sasuke's Mansion

Sai, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara were in Sasuke's media room bored.

"Man I'm so bored!" Gaara complained. He threw his head back and grunted with annoyance to emphasize his point.

"Yea I agree with you there." Neji said calmly. He hated to hear Gaara complain but he did agree with him.

"How about we go to my family's club later?" Sasuke grinned. Sasuke's family was rich well so were all his friend's family's his family though owned the hottest spot for teens in Konoha it was call _FLAME_. They named it after their family crest which meant fire.

"I'm game but what are we going to do until then?" Sai said as he was channel surfing.

"Hmph we could ride around until we see something we like." Sasuke gave them a sly grin and got up from his chair and got his keys to his Bentley. And he left out the door with his friends following him.

"Hopefully I find something interesting." Sasuke said while he put the keys into the ignition

Sasuke was sick of the usual trash he wanted something different a challenge maybe somebody who can keep his attention. And he wanted somebody who won't throw their selves at him. He wanted somebody who could handle him but he would still have the upper hand. As he switched gears and revved the engine and pulled out of the drive way he wondered would he find that challenge?

…

Back at Hinata and her friend's house

"Ino and Hinata come here for a minute!" Tenten screamed from the living room.

"Yea?" Ino said as she walked into the room before Hinata.

"Here go buy supplies for school and some things for the house here it's on this list here Hinata I trust you with the money more than Ino heaven knows she just was going to try and buy clothes with the money." Tenten reached around Ino and gave Hinata the list and the money.

"Hey! Meat bun I wasn't going to spend the money on clothes sheesh!" Ino went into her room to change out of her torn clothes Hinata followed her to do the same in her own room.

"I promise I'll bring everything back on this list kay?" Hinata screamed from down the hall where her room was.

Hinata looked in her closet and settled with a plain white sun dress that stopped about three inches above her knew it didn't show a lot and she was glad she wore a Double D and she didn't want any unwanted attention from others. She grabbed a pair of white flip-flops out of the closet. She stripped down to her panties and bra and put the outfit on then she sat down in front of her mirror to comb her mile long thick blue hair. Her hair had always out grew the others girl hair right now her hair was able to drag the ground.

She loved her hair she was able to hide behind it that's why she didn't clip it. It also brought out her otherwise plain eyes they were white. Kitn had said that they were hereditary but she had not family that she knew of to prove him right but neither did Sakura, Ino, or Tenten. We used to believe they would come and get us but now we know they probably didn't want us and sent us up there in the mountains while they down here living their happy fucking lives. Hinata put a white flower pin in her hair and thought her outfit was ok to go to the store.

"Hey! Are you ready yet Hinata?" Ino yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

"Yea, here I come." Hinata walked out the room to see Ino.

She had on Turquoise shirt and a blue jean skirt and some heels. Ino looked as if she was about to hit the club.

"Let's go Hinata I can't wait to take a tour of town!" Ino grabbed Hinata's hand and walked out the door. The list of things had directions to the store that Sakura had looked up for them on the internet.

…

In Sasuke's Car

Sasuke was driving, Neji was in the front and Sai and Gaara was in the back.

"Hmph I haven't seen anything I liked yet." Grumbled Neji as he looked into the rearview mirror

"How about we got to the shopping district I bet we'll see something there!" Gaara said anxious to find a hot girl to take his boredom out on.

"Heh you're probably right." Sasuke smiled a sly grin as he turned the corner.

"I don't want an ugly girl to go to the club with so we might as well take out time to find something worth it." Sai said as he looked at Gaara who was now glaring at him.

"Pfft yea your totally right Sai." Sasuke said while he and Neji were laughing.

Sasuke turned the corner not looking where he was going and he almost ran into two girls. He slammed on the breaks just in time not trying to hit the girls he sure as hell didn't want to lose his car over some chicks getting hit.

"Did you hit them?" Gaara yelled from the back seat. He got quiet though when Sasuke gave him the death glare all four of them got out the car to see if they were ok.

"GOD DAMMIT THAT HURT!" Ino screamed she had fallen on her ass because of her heels.

Wait till she found the bastard who almost ran into them Ino thought.

But when Ino looked up she saw some total hotties she especially the pale on the cropped black straight hair she could have sworn she was almost drooling.

Hinata got up and helped Ino up when four boys came up to them. One who was really pail had a cropped hair cut and he wore a blank expression. The second had red hair and a red tattoo that said love above his left eye. The third had long brown hair and eyes like hers she was happy for a moment until she figured he was probably her long lost brother who they loved some much they kept. But the fourth one scared her he had raven black spiky in the back and slightly long hair in the front he had jet black eyes that stared at her. Great she just got unwanted attention.

_Hm... Whose are they I haven't seen them around and they looked about his age maybe they were new the blond one starred at Sai almost drooling but the one with the really long blue hair and the plain sun dress was trying to drag her friend away instead of paying any attention to us. Sasuke thought to himself_

"W-we are ok s-so you don't have to worry about us." Hinata said as she hurried up and drug her friend away.

"Damn I was just about to ask their names they were really hot and the girl with the blue hair had some big tits!" Gaara exclaimed while they were driving away.

"Seem likes they were new." Neji said still confused about why she had white eyes like the Hyuga family and that blue hair was so familiar to him he just couldn't just put his finger on it yet.

"I liked the blonde hopefully they come take a tour of the club tonight I'll be happy as hell if they do." Sai said with a smirk on his face.

"Hmph looks like I found my new prey." Sasuke said. Gaara laughed seems like Sasuke wanted a challenge and he sure did find one.

_Seems like my life is about to get pretty interesting from now on._

...

At the Store

"What was that all about Hinata I was about to get that hot dudes number?" screamed Ino as she followed Hinata she picked up things from certain things from different rows.

"It's because they looked like a bunch of man-whores Hinata said while looking shyly down at her feet.

Ino broke down laughing at the word man-whores and because of her she attracted some unwanted attention. Hinata scurried down the row and ran into somebody.

"Ouch that hurt ya know." Naruto looked down to see who had just ran into them.

He then saw a girl with long dark blue hair a white clip in it to make it stand out. When she lifted her head Naruto got a good look at her face she had white eyes and natural rosy lips and he could see that the girl had a light blush on her face and she kept avoiding eye contact with him. He could tell she was shy.

"S-s-sorry." Hinata got up and tried to run away as fast as she could but a strong hand around her wrist kept her from going anywhere Hinata looked back at the Person doing it. The boy was a least a good four or five inches above her he had whisker like marks on both sides of his face he had sky blue eyes and dark blonde spiky hair.

"Are you new?" Naruto asked curious he hadn't seen her before and if he did he would sure remember her face it seemed unforgettable.

"Yea we are." Naruto turned to see a blonde with mini skirt and some heels on coming right at them. Totally not his type. Ino unhooked Naruto's finger from around Hinata's wrist. She saw Hinata swaying so she had to defuse the situation before Hinata fainted and cause a big panic

"Sorry Hinata here is a little shy my names Ino and me and Hinata and two of our other friends just moved here." Naruto looked at both of them. No wonder he didn't recognize them.

"Are you guys going to Konoha High?" Naruto asked them because they looked around his age and since they were in these parts Konoha High was the closest so he kinda figured it. Ino nudged Hinata to answer him.

"Y-y-yes we are going to K-Konoha High were f-f-first years." Hinata stammered out the sentence she hated to stutter but she couldn't help it especially being around someone as nice and handsome as him.

"Great! I'm a first year too! The names Naruto I'll be looking forward to seeing you guys Ino and Hinata." Naruto picked up his instant ramen off the floor and left to pay for it.

Ino gave Hinata some of the bags since she already went and paid for them while Hinata ran away.

"Let's go I know this great place me you and Sakura and Tenten would love it's called the _**FLAME**_ I heard people talking about it on the way here I can't wait to go!" Ino ranted on and on about what she was going to wear while Hinata was mostly thinking about weather on not Naruto would be there she really hoped he would.

...

_**At the Club**_

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Sai just pulled up to the club.

"OMG LOOK HERE THEY COME! AHHH IT'S S.S.N.G THERE SO HOT!" Girls screamed and gawked at the boys as they walked to there usual seats in the bar to see somebody sitting in them.

It was Ino, Sakura, Tenten And Hinata

Ino had on A black skirt a white shirt and some white and black heels . She had both pearl earings and necklaces on.

bSakura had on a blue half shirt some shorts and wore blue open toed heels And wore sliver earings and necklaces and silver bangles.

Tenten had on a pink half shirt some jeans and some pink sandals She wore a pink watch and a pink choker. She had her hair down.

And finally Hinata had on a red mini dress and some red strap shoes. She had on a Red watch sliver bangles and a red head band on with her hair curled so it wouldn't drag she floor.

"Yes! There's the blonde and the Blue haired girl from earleir and they brought some hot friends!"

"Hmph! The girl with the blue hair is mine!" Sasuke licked his lips at the sight of Hinata. The dress fit snugily around her curves and her tits were perky and begging to be licked and the heels she had on made her smooth legs look even sexeir and her having her hair curled up complmented her face.

"Ok with me I want the blonde from earlier." Sai said pointing to the unoticing Ino.

"I want the one with the brown hair." Neji called just by looking at her he could already tell that she was a fiesty one just the way he liked it.

"Great I got the one I wanted anyway her eyes and hair make her look exotic!" Gaara making a comment on Sakura who seemed to be his latest catch.

"Well then boys how about we go greet them." Sasuke smirked while making his way over to the bar where the girls were.

"Good evening ladies!." Sasuke said while standing infront of Hinata looking down on her.

"Ohh! It's you guys from earlier rember Hinata!" Ino said loud so she could be heard over the loud dance music.

"Y-y-yes!" Hinata tried to avoid contact with the boy standing above her she rembered how much he stared at her before and now he is staring even more.

"You ladies are in our seats." Neji said while looking down at the angry Tenten.

"Well excuse us god dammit. We didn't know we took your precious seats!" Tenten remarked Neji looked down at her and smirked _Fiesty _He thought. Sakura grabbed Tenten and lead her away to the bathroom to cool off. Neji and Gaara followed and stood outside the door waiting for them.

"How about you play with me bueatiful." Sai whispered into Ino's ear. She got up and followed him to the dance floor.

"I'm about to go dance ok Hinata." Ino started to walk off slowly

"Ok Ino-chan I'll come w-w-with." Hinata stutterd and she got up and started to walk away when someone pulled her arm and she lost her balance and fell into somebody's lap.

"So your names Hinata Huh?" Hinata knew who voice it was it was the same person's who stared at her earlier.

"My names Sasuke how about you dance with me for a little while?" Sasuke put his hand in Hinata's lap and was rubbing her thigh which made her blush a whole new shade of pink.

"S-s-sure I can d-d-dance with you S-s-sauke." Hinata managed to say. Sasuke loved the way she stutterd and they way his name sounded coming from her mouth he would be sure to make her scream it over and over when they fucked.

"Ok lets go Hi-na-ta." Sasuke whisperd her name seductivily as he lead her to the dance floor. He pulled her butt onto his front and began griding and swaying to the music. Hinata let her hips roll and sway and grind on him while he ginded back in acceptance. It was really akward she had never danced with anybody before.

"Relax I won't bite just yet." Sasuke pulled Hinata even closer against his now harding cock and groaned from just feeling her. The things he would do to this girl. Hinata Tensed up and began to figit in Sasuke's arm eager to get away and find her friends so she could just go home and sleep.

"Ah Sasuke I-I-I have t-to C-c-che-eck on m-my friends!" Hinata said as she felt the hot swollen thing on her back side. Hinata slipped out of Sasuke's reach and pushed through the crowd until she saw Sakura dancing with Gaara and much to her suprise Tenten dancing with Neji.

**How did you like the first chapter! Yes in the next chapter there is a lemon scene ;) So be happy Also this is a naruhina fanfiction i'm just taking the time to build on their relationship instead of going straight to them so Please Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LEMON IN CHAPTER IF UPSETS YOU SKIP OR DON'T READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

"_Ah Sasuke I-I-I have t-to C-c-che-eck on m-my friends!" Hinata said as she felt the hot swollen thing on her back side. Hinata slipped out of Sasuke's reach and pushed through the crowd until she saw Sakura dancing with Gaara and much to her suprise Tenten dancing with Neji._

Chapter 2

"U-um I'm ready to..." Hinata couldn't even finsh her sentence when she was suddenly dragged all the way out the door of the club. She bit the arm of her kidnapper and turned around to see who it was. It was Sasuke.

"You want to go home don't you Hinata?" Sasuke grinned comming standing right in front of Hinata. Hinata looked up scared but she was going to stand her ground she wasn't about to allow herself to be treated like another one of his skanks.

"If you m-mean to my house and without you than I sure do!" Hinata tried to sound as brave as she could but she still stutterd in the middle of her sentence.

Sasuke never had a girl to refuse him before so it came at him in a shocking way. _I did say I want a challange Heh._ Sasuke grabbed the bottom on Hinata's back and pulled her close to him.

"Do you want me to take you home Hi-na-ta?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. Hinata shudderd as she felt him lick her ear.

"N-no thank y-y-ou I'll ra-rathe-r walk." Hinata tried to push Sasuke away but his firm chest stayed there.

"I promise I won't try anything I just want to take you home ok?" Hinata looked at Sasuke and saw the seriousness in his face. She thought about it and decided that it was better than to walk home and get kidnapped or raped in the process.

"Y-you promise you won't do a-anything to me and t-to take me straight h-home?" Hinata asked as she looked up into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke couldn't beleive how cute she and inoccent she was acting.

"Yea only if you have one drink with me." Sasuke smirked at Hinata who had her Eyebrow up in confusion.

...

**In Sasuke's Car**

Sasuke was making his way to Hinata's house which was the only one on a hill so it wasn't really that hard to find. Hinata had fell asleep in the car due to her drink. _Seems she doesn't drink liquor." _Sasuke smirked. Sasuke's car was almost the only one on the road at 12:30 in the morning to he could drive any way he wanted to.

Sasuke's car pulled up at a red light with that chance he turned and looked at Hinata. She was leaned against the window sleeping she didn't snore loud like Karin did when she fell asleep after he fucked her or for any other girl for that matter. His eyes then traveled lower to look at Hinata's Double D breasts.

"Damn what size does she wear!" Sasuke licked his lips greedily at Hinata.

Her dress was twisted and was coming up from the way she was sleeping . The dress exposed her pale thick flawless thighs and the top and most of her clevage. He promised her he wouldn't do anything to her but that was starting to be a hard promise to keep. The light then turned green and Sasuke revved the engine and took off he drove fast not stopping at any of the red light until he got to Hinata's house.

"Hinataaaa wake up were here." Sasuke whispered into Hinata's ear while biting her earlobe. He felt her shiver and figured she was awake.

"Sasuke?" Hinata opeaned her heavy eye lids to see sasuke looking down at her. Everything felt werid and she was dizzy all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey Hinata can I have a kiss goodbye?" Sasuke asked the drunk Hinata while grinning.

"I dont care." Hinata slurred she didn't care what happend as long as she got to sleep.

Sasuke grabbed the back of Hinata's head and kissed her. He nipped and licked playfully at her lips to get her to part them. She complied to it. Sasuke let his tongue explore Hinata's mouth. Hinata unaware of what she was doing kissed Sasuke back.

"Hmph Hinata let's get a little more comfortable." Sasuke grabbed Hinata and drug her into the driver seat with him until she was sitting in his lap facing him. Sasuke took off both of Hinata heels and threw them out the window befor letting it up.

"That's better." Sasuke kissed Hinata again this time he started for Hinata's black lace panties rubbing the already wet spot in them. He rubbed her swollen clit through the fabric making Hinata moan into his mouth.

"Ahh ahh S-St-op Sasu-ke!" Hinata managed out her mouth through her moans.

Hearing her say his name made him hard. Sasuke put his hands inside her panties and began to rub between her folds with his index and middle finger while using his thumb to rub her pearl. This got Hinata even wetter.

"Ah ah ahhh! S-st-op Sasuke d-don't touch m-me there!" Hinata panted as Sasuke picked up the pace. When he felt her close to cumming he pulled his fingers out and licked them. She tasted delecious and he wanted more.

Sasuke began grinding against Hinata hard. "Ugh..!" Sasuke moaned at the contact from her wet pussy unto his hard cock. Even though his still had his boxers and his pants on she felt so good to him he needed to taste her. Sasuke leaned Hinata back onto the stearing wheel opening her legs to see his prize."You so fucking wet Hi-na-ta." Sasuke purred while making sure his breath blew onto her swollen slit. He moved the fabric of her panties to the left to impatient to remove them and began licking at her already soaking folds. "Ahh ahhh! Sa-suke Sasuke!" Hinata panted; This made Sasuke want to please her more. He repeated this and starting to nip at her pink pearl. Sasuke got tired of the panties in his way so he took them off and threw them on the passanger seat.

"Shit Hinata!" Sasuke licked greedily at the juices that were overflowing from her. Sasuke licked her folds one more time befor he stuck his tongue into her her warm pussy. "Sasuke!" Hinata grabbed Sasuke's now messy hair and began pushing his head futher. Sasuke loved the way she said his name he began to lick and tongue fuck her hard. He took his tongue out and flicked it across her swollen pearl and began to lick and nip at it again. Sasuke then replaced where his tounge had been with a finger and began pushing it in and out of her.

"Ahh! More Sa-sasuke!" Hinata pushed Sasuke's head deeper in between her legs because she felt her orgasm coming quick.

Sasuke added another finger and pumped his fingers hard and fast inside of her while he lick her pearl. It was amazing how tight Hinata's pussy was just on his fingers he couldn't wait to see what it felt like with his cock. Hinata curled her toes and pushed his head down further as she panted his name over and ovar again. Sasuke stuck his tongue back into her pussy along with his fingers and pumped them into her. He used his free hands thumb to roll and to rub her swollen pearl.

"Ahh Sasuke I'm ahh!" Hinata's walls clamped down onto Sasuke's tongue and his fingers as she cummed on onto his tongue fingers and his face. Sasuke licked the cum off his hands and he got the remainning cum on his face with his hands and licked them clean. He gave Hinata's pussy one more lick befor pulling out his erection.

Sasuke pulled out his cock and stroked the head down the inside of Hinata's Pussy which cause Hinata's back to arch against the horn causing it to go off.

The horn had awakend out of her dazed like state and she realized what she was doing she was becoming one of his whores! Hinata used her free leg to kick Sasuke in his groin she then opened the door with her hand and jumped out running for her life to the door. Hinata picked up the spare key under the mat and opened the door and shut it behind herself before Sasuke could regain composure. Hinata then ran to her room locked the door and jumped in the bed. She didn't even bother changing Hinata slipped under the cover and wept.

She felt guilty of letting a bastard like him make her do such things. She shouldn't never let him agree to drive her home. Hinata tried to kick the thoughts out of her head while a long needed rest came over her.

"Dammit Hinata!" Sasuke cussed. Hinata wasn't fighting him before and everything was going so good. Sasuke still had the taste of Hinata on the tip of his tongue and he still had a hard on he needed to get rid of.

Sasuke got in his car. After taking one more look at the house he sped off into the night. "Ring ring ring." Sasuke's phone was ringing.

"What?" Sasuke said with an irritated voice because he had just been blown off.

"Where are you because Sakura, Ino and Tenten are looking for Hinata." Neji yelled into his ear. He heard the loud base music and decided to excuse it because of the music.

"Tell them she's at home and I'll be on my way in about ten minutes." Sasuke hung up the phone before he could hear any complaints and called up another number.

"Yes Sauske?" Karin purred into the phone. Karin was Sasuke's fuck buddy when he needed to fuck well any sexy girl was but he knew he could rely on her to get the job done.

"Come to the club I need you." Sasuke said in a sexy tone. Karin knew what this tone ment.

"I'll be right there." Sasuke hung up the phone and began his way back to the club. Sauske was still in shock that Hinata refused him once he got started on her. That hardly ever happened and to think Hinata did it twice.

...

**At the club**

Sasuke got there around Ten minutes later and pushed his way through the crowd of people that were still there making his way to the table Neji had texted them and told them they were at.

"Where's Ino, Sakura, And Tenten?" Sasuke asked Sai who was the only one sitting at the table. He turned to see Neji dancing with some orange haired girl with brown eyes. and Gaara dancing with a purple haired girl with black eyes.

"They left when they heard that Hinata did." Sasuke sneered at the mention of Hinata's name.

"So what happend between you and Hinata?" Sai asked with an amusing look on his face he really did want to see what sasuke had to say.

"Ugh.. I dont really wanna talk about it. But let's just say she teased me ALOT!" Sasuke had a childish scowl on his face. Hinata was like a piece of candy in a candy shop his mother wouldn't let him buy but let him buy everything else.

"Hahahah! You should really see your face Sasuke." Sai laughed out. But he stopped and got up to go dance with a light blue haired girl with purple eyes soon after he got the death glare from Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke felt hands on his sholder and one travling to his hard on.

"Hey Karin." Sasuke turned to the red head women with a blank expression Karin fucked good but she didn't nearly make him as hard as Hinata did.

"You wanna stay here or go?" Karin whispered into his ear.

"Let's go." Sasuke grabbed Karin hand and lead her out the door. No use to string it along because really all he wanted to do was fuck.

"You leaving to Sasuke?" He turned to see Neji, Sai, And Gaara with the girls they were just dancing with earlier.

"Yea I'll talked with you guys tomorrow." Sai, Neji and Gaara nodded and took the girls they were with to Sai's limo that just pulled up.

Sasuke speeded off just trying to get home so he could blow off some steam by having rough sex with Karin. _I hope she comes to school Monday_. Sasuke smirked while driving to his house.

...

**At Hinata and her friends house.**

"Hey Hinata are you here?" Ino yelled into Hinata's room.

"Yea I'm here so you don't have to yell so loud." Hinata stared at the blonde just wishing she would go away so she could sleep more.

"Ok I was just checking on you I'm finna go to sleep now then." Ino shut the door as Hinata drifted back off to sleep without dreaming.

...

Ring ring ring. Sakura's alarm clock went off. "Ugh what time is it!" Sakura looked at the clock it was around 10:50 so she decided to get up and take a bath. Sakura walked down the hallway to the first door she saw it was Hinata's room.

"Wake up Hinata! Were going to go on a picnic remeber?" Hinata sat up to look at the short pink haired girl standing in her door way.

"Oh yea i'll go wake up Tenten you got Ino." Hinata smirked Ino sleeped the hardest out of them and when you woke her up she threw a fit. "No fair!" Sakura said pouting.

Hinata walked down the hallway until she got to Tenten's room. "Hey Tenten you awake." Hinata wasn't surprised to see Tenten already awake because she usually was the one who woke up the earliest.

"Hey are we still going on that picnic?" Tenten got up from her bed scratched her head and walked over towards her bathroom.

"Yea so get ready." Hinata walked down the hallway to take a shower while she tride to recall last nights events. She turned the shower on and made sure the water was hot and got in. Most of the memories from last night were hazy from the moment after she had that drink with Sasuke she couldn't remeber anything maybe that was the probally for the best.

...

**At Sasuke's Mansion**

Sasuke woke up with a mean headach an his felt like he couldn't breath. Sasuke then looked up to see Karin laying across his chest. _That's why I couldn't breath._ Sasuke pushed Karin off him. She flopped next to him making a loud snoring noise. _I wonder what Hinata's doing. _Sasuke needed to get her out of his head but it was so hard. The whole time that night when he was fucking Karin she was all he could think about.

"Hn." Sasuke got up off the bed and started for the shower. He let the water heat up and got in.

Sasuke took out the shampoo and rubbed it on his messy raven hair. He scrubbed himself clean and rinsed the soap from his hair and from his body. He got out of the tub to see Karin putting on her shirt.

"You was rather ruff last night Sasuke got something on your mind?" Karin asked while picking up her skirt of the floor.

"Not really." Sasuke lied. He has loads on his mind but he sure wouldn't tell Karin that after all she was just another one of his whores when he wanted to fuck.

"Ok then my rides outside." Karin grabbed he purse and left she knew Sasuke wasn't much of the talktive type so she knew when to leave him alone.

Sasuke put on a shirt and some pajama pants and went down staries it was so quiet in the mansion with his parents in America doind a buisness deal for the next month and his nii-san was probaly meeting up with his friends Akatsuki. It was their gang. Nii-san was a third year and so was all the other Akatsuki members he hung out with. There were a lot of gangs at there school his own being one of them. His gang was called S.S.N.G(Sasuke, Sai, Neji and Gaara. He used the first letters in everybodys name of the name.

And then there were the Konoha Ninja Boys. Naruto was the leader over Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee. He hated all four but he hated Naruto the most they all came from good family's Naruto's father was the fourth Hokage but now he is the principle of the school. His wife Kushina was the vice-principle. Naruto was also close to the fifth Hokage Tsunade. Even though all four of them family's were rich they still acted like dumbasses.

Sasuke turned on the t.v down staries it was going to be about an hour to the maids get here. So he fixed himself some cereal and watched the television.

...

**At the Park**

"Come on you guys I found us a good spot." Sakura put the blanket down and sat there waiting on he three friends to finally come over.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata sat next to Sakura. Hinata sat the basket in the middle of the blanket and started to hand everybody out a ham sandwhich and some chips.

"Yum! My favorite." Ino took a chump out of her sandwhich.

"And you say you're not fat!" Tenten pointed at her. Sakura and Hinata laughed.

_The loved the times they spent together who knew that these good times wouldn't last long._

**Hinata: I don't like Sasuke I like Naruto! :{**

**Me: Oh well your going to do it with him so oh well. :]**

**Hinata: Like hell! ~Steals laptop begins to tap changes~**

**Me: Wtf gimmie mah laptop!**

**Hinata: Done! ~ Hits save ~**

**Me: Nooo!**

**Did you like my lemon heheh ;) It was juicy to write but i got really annoyed when Hinata kicked sasuke in the nuts when it was getting good. (Nosebleed) Even though it's my own work I am still annoyed there isn't going to be a lemon for a while so get used to it! Remember Construtive chritism not no bullshit Please and thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the chapter you learn some new things about some of the chacters in here also I have some OC'S that will be coming up in the following chapters so tune in. Also Reveiw please! Right now I only have one :( Sucks to be me D:!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was monday and the girls. Had to get ready and walk a mile to school since they didn't have a car and their house was on the outside of town.

"Hinata!" Sakura burst through the door to see a mess of blue waves and Hinata's white eyes cower in fear.

"Don't scare me like that!" Sakura started to laugh at Hinata. Hinata threw a pillow and rolled out of bed. Her eyelids felt heavy it was 6:00 she was so not used to getting up this early.

"Sorry sorry. But before you take your shower it's your turn to wake up Ino." Sakura smirked.

"Wait No Fa-" Sakura dashed out the room before Hinata could finish here sentence. (Hinata-sweat drop Anmie style)

"No fair." Hinata sulked. She walked down the hall to Ino's room and opened it. She saw Ino head off the bed her blond hair down from it's usuall pony tail falling everywhere. Here arm was off the bed and her right leg was twisted in an umbelivable angle. The alarm clock was smashed. Hinata couldn't beleive how ino thought that type of postion was comfortable. Hinata had the perfect idea. She decided she would scare Ino awake.

"OMG A SPIDER'S ON YOUR HEAD INO!" Hinata played the part perfectly.

"UWAHHH! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!" Ino jumped up off the bed running around he room shaking her head. If anybody saw this she would look like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Hinata was laughing so hard that her stomach hurt. She heard Tenten and Sakura laughing from down the hall apparently they heard Ino's rampage as well.

"Hinata you damn lair!" Hinata ran away from Ino who was right on her tail Hinata ran all the way to her room and locked the door.

"Your going to have to come outside sometime and just you watch I'll get you!" Ino stumped away before slaming her door shut.

"Hinata were wearing half shirt's and kapries today." Sakura stated through the door.

"Ok!" Hinata went to take a shower. Her and her friends like to where they same thing. Ino and Sakura considered them a gang so they decided for them to dress alike. Hinata and Tenten just went along with it because it seemed like fun. There gand name was H.I.T.S Ino had said. There motto was _Our name is H.I.T.S If any Bastard or Bitch want it they can get this Fist!_ Hinata laughed the first time hearing it because it sounded just like something Ino would make up since she was rather violent.

Hinata stepped out the shower dried off. And dried her hair. Hinata got dressed and looked into the mirrow. She had on a orange half shirt with baggy white kapris with an orange belt. She had on white socks on top of some orange ones. And she had on orange converses with white shoe strings. She had her hair in pigtails and had an orange heart clip in her hair and she had on square glass. And a an orange bookbag. She had on an orange watch silver bangals and a necklace with and H.

Hinata walked down staires to the kitchen to see that she was last one there. Everybody had on the same things but just differnt colors Ino had on purple and white with her hair in a pony tail she also had a necklace with an I on it. Sakura had on green and white with her short pink hair down and a necklace with a S on it. And Tenten had on red and white with her hair in the usuall buns and with a necklace with a T on it.

"Here's a peice of toast you can eat it on the way there it's already 7:30." Sakura handed Hinata a peice of toast with grape jelly.

"I think we all look hot head are going to turn at school today!" Ino screamed as the girl walked out the door. Tenten, Hinata and Sakura laughed at Ino as they started on their mile walk to school.

...

**Sasuke's Mansion**

"Wake up Sasuke." Itachi walked in the room to see Sasuke on the floor rolled up in the blankets. All he could see was his raven hair. (Itachi sweat drop anime style)

"Get out!" Sasuke threw his pillow pissed that he was disturbed from his sleep.

"It's 7:30 and school starts at nine so get up if you don't want to be late." Sasuke flicked Itachi off which pissed him off. Itachi threw three ninja stars at Sasuke which he just barely managed to dodge.

"WTF ITACHI WHAT IF YOU HAD HIT ME!" Sasuke screamed at Itachi from the other side of the room. Both of them hade their sharingan activated.

"You should have got up when I told you." Itachi calmly said as he walked out the door and shut it back.

"Crazy bastard!" Sasuke stripped of his clothes and went to the shower. Not waiting for it to heat up he got in. He shiver from the cold water at first but it was then replaced by warm water.

Sasuke threw on a white button down t-shirt some black jeans and some black levis with white shoestrings. He then put a black jacket on to keep out springs harsh wind. He grabbed his phone and his keys and went down staries.

"You wan't some breakfeast Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Their parent's were in America for a month they had told the maids not to come until they came back so him and his brother had to clean and cook for theirselves.

"No I'm good i'll get something on the way the school." Sasuke was almost out the door.

"You forgot you ninja tools!" Itachi screamed after Sasuke. Sasuke walked back into the house grumbling he was embarssed that he had forgotten something so important for one of his classes. Itachi smirked at Sasuke while handing him his ninja tools. Sasuke snatched them away and walked out the door.

Sasuke got into his car put the keys in the engition and took of in a haste. He pulled out his phone to call everyone he would pick them up from the usual cafee those three waited for him at.

"Hey Neji are you all at the cafee yet i'm right up the street from the cafee." Sasuke stopped at a red light waiting for it to change.

"Yea we're here. We're about to come out now." Sasuke pulled up at the cafe. Neji got in the front as usual and Sai and Gaara got in the back.

"I hate getting up this so early. Gaara sulked as they were speeding towards the school.

"Yea me to." Sai streched in the back seat his hair everywhere.

Sasuke pulled up at school in the student parking lot. Sasuke looked at the so familiar sign. _Konoha High School home of the best ninjas in the leaf villiage._ Sasuke got out of the car to see his worst enemy and his gang The Konoha Ninja Boys.

It was that Dobe Naruto along with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee. Oh how he hated them. Shikamaru was lazy genius who used shawdows. Kiba was a tracker and used dogs he was just like one too. Lee was a Taijutsu speacialist he couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. And Naruto who was the kyubbi's vessel he had lots of stamnia his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills were good but he sucked at Genjutsu's.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke and his group S.S.N.G he hated them because they thought they were Geniuses at everything which he couldn't deny because they were.

"What are you starring at Teme ?" Naruto teased Sasuke from where him and his friend were standing. The were standing next to their bikes all of the rode bikes. Naruto's was black, white and orange. Kiba's was black, white, and blue. Shikamaru's was black, white and yellow. And Lee's was black,white and Red. They all made sure to have black and white in them because those were mainly the colors they wore. The also added their favorite colors for a personal touch. There bikes also matched their headbands that had the Konoha Ninja sign on them.

"What the hell are you talking about Dobe! Are you trying to start shit this early in the morning?" Sasuke, Neji, Sai and Gaara walke closer to them. Other students started to pull up now and were waiting for a fight. It wasn't uncommon for a gang fight at school since there wearn't any rules thanks to Naruto's laid back dad.

"And If we are what are you going to do about it?" Kiba snapped. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee walked close enough that the were face to face.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Hurry up Inopig it's 8:30 if were late it's your fault!" Sakura screamed at Ino who was lagging behind everybody else. The were 1 block away from the school it was pretty big so they could see it.

"Shutup Billbored Brow!" Ino walked a little faster catching back up with Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Were here!" Hinata said happily looking up at the sign. The four girls walked through the student parking lot. They gained some stares from different people.

"Who are they?" "They don't look like they been going here." "Are they a gang there wearing the same things." They heard whispers about them which made them a little uneasy.

"Whats going on there?" Ino pointed to two groups about to fight.

"I don't know and don't care." Tenten said.

"Wait those are the dudes from the club! And their fighting the dude from the grociery store!" Ino pointed them out. Hinata shivered it was Sasuke and his friends.

"Grociery store?" Sakura asked. Ino had to go through all the trouble of telling them everything that happend that day.

Sasuke and his friends were aguring with Naruto and his friends. Kiba turned his head to see some cute tomboish chicks that he haven't seen before walk up.

"Who are they?" Kiba said in a whisper low enough for only his group to hear. Naruto turned his head to see who the dimwitted Kiba was talking about. It was Hinata and Ino.

"The blonde and the blue haired girls are the ones I was telling you about." Naruto said hapily that Hinata was here.

"Oh so you weren't lying how troublsome." Shikamaru said lazily.

"There cute my youthful friends!" Lee had said a little excited.

"Excuse me Teme but we have some buissness to handle we will finish this with you at lunch how about that?" Naruto and his friends walked off towards Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

"Those bastard love running away don't they." Gaara hissed as Naruto walked away.

"Yea lets forget about it." Sasuke walked towards the school building. He was wondering what caught Naruto's attention enough to pull him away from a fight.

Hinata saw Naruto walking towards them and blushed a deep pink. Sakura saw this and grinned. _Did she like one of them? _Sakura thought.

"Hinata! Ino you guys remember me?" Naruto walked over and stood infront of them.

"Y-yes hi N-Naruto." Hinata started to fidgit.

"Oh yea let me introduce ourselves to you guys. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto pointed to himself.

"This is Inuzuka Kiba." Naruto pointed to a boy with brown shaggy hair and red marks on the side of his face.

"This is Nara Shikamaru." He pointed to the sleepy looking one with a ponytail.

"And this is Rock Lee." Naruto then pointed to the boy with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows

"Hi! and let me introuduce us. My name is Ino Yamanaka." Ino pointed to herself.

"This is Tenten Kunai." Ino had pointed to the girl with her brown hair in buns.

"This is Sakura Haruno." She had pointed girl with short hair and pink eyes.

"And last but not least we have Hinata Hyuga." Ino pointed to the Girl with her long dark blue hair in pigtails it still stopped at he calves.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Naruto said eyeing Hinata.

"Do you bueatiful youthful ladies want us to show you to the principle's office?" Lee asked.

"Would you please?" Tenten asked nicely.

"Sure come on!" Kiba went and hooked his arm with Ino's and they walked infront Ino looked at kiba he had looks that could rival Sai's infact all four was pretty cute. Lee had grabbed Tenten by the sholders and walked after Ino and Kiba.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru grabbed Sakura by her waist and led her along after his very slow friends.

"Come on Hinata" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand which caused he to blush and they ran to catch up to their friends.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee lead Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten to the principle's office. The stopped outside the door.

"Aren't you guys coming in?" Shikamaru smirked.

"No thanks! Naruto's dad is the principle and his mom is the vice-principle if we go in the'll just embaress us by showing you pictures of us as kids." Kiba laughed half choked out.

"Shaddup Kiba!" Naruto said with a slight blush on his face.

"We'll wait for you here even though it's troublsome." Shikamaru leaned against the wall.

"Ok thanks a bunch." Sakura said before walking in and shutting the door behind them. The walked in to see a big office and then a door leading into another space. There was a woman with red long straight hair. She had Vice-principle on here desk and her name tag said: Uzumaki Kushina. They figured this was Naruto's mom.

"Hi! Are you four the cute little exchange student's we were expecting coming all the way from the mountain's?" Kushina already knew it was them they all looked just like their parents. She just wanted to lighten the mood a little.

"Yes we are." Tenten said while handing her the exchange papers.

"Ok let me get you guys your schedule i'm sorry that you guys couldn't meet the principle he is out at a meeting right now." Kushina handed the girls their schedule's and looked at them. They had grown from the little crying month old babies into bueatiful young women since she had last seen them.

"Thank you!" All four of them said together as they walked out the door.

"Ohh let me see who you guys got!" Kiba took a look at their schedules saying them outloud.

"**Kakashi**-_Math_, **Kurenai**-_Scocial Studies_,** Anko**-_Reading_, **Mighty Guy**-_P.E_, **Orochimaru**-_Science_,** (**_Lunch_**)**, **Asuma**-_English_, **Jiraiya** -_Art_." The girls were glad that they had all 8 periods together.

"Ehh! You guys have all they same periods with us!" Naruto cheered he was happy he could spend more time with Hinata.

"That's cool!" Ino cheered and slapped hands with Kiba.

"That's cool and all but don't we have to get to class?" Tenten asked. They all looked at each other and sprinted down the hallway to make it to their next class on time.

"That w-was close!" Hinata breathed heavily. Nobody was in the class yet to Hinata's surprise.

"Hey why don't you sit next to us we had to get assigned new partners anyway because of you guys coming." Naruto pulled Hinata to the first row he sat down and patted the seat next to her which was by the window she loved window seats so she could watch the clouds pass by.

Tenten walked to the third row and sat down. "I'm sitting with Tenten!" Lee called as he sat next to her. Ino and Kiba sat in the back row on the left side of the room they were talking so loud even tough they were right by each other. _A match made in heaven. _Sakura thought both Ino and Kiba were hyperactive and loud and violent it seemed.

Hinata was starring out the window as she watch the clouds twist into all shapes and sizes.

"You like looking at clouds too huh?" _Oh no i've been caught wait a minute did he just too?. "_Do you like watching c-clouds Naruto?"

"Yes it's so not fair how they are so free and are able to fly sometimes I wish I were like that." Hinata watch Naruto as a small smile played at her lips.

"Me to Naruto me to." She knew Naruto understood what she ment.

Screaming was heard coming closer to the classroom Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba tensed up when they heard this they knew which basterds were coming. The one's they couldn't stand.

"Omg S.S.N.G there so sexy!"

"Sasuke I want you!"

"Sai your so freaking cute!"

"Neji I want to have your baby!"

"Gaara I want to love you!"

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were surprised those were the dudes at the club from saturday who knew they would be so popular.

"Who are t-they?" Hinata asked Naruto. She knew who they were but she wanted to know why they were so popular.

"They are S.S.N.G a gang of rich boys who are perfect in Ninjutsu,Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. They are also players so be careful around them." Hinata knew her hunch was right they were players. And she had let one of them dance and touch her. She felt disgustid with herself.

"Ladies ladies calm down your all going to get you chance if you be good and go back to class." Sasuke smirked. The girls squeled and ran to their morning classes.

"Fangirls in the morning are the only downfall." Sai looked into the room to find a surprise there was the girls from the club Saturday night. He was happy until he saw who they were next to. Kiba was by Ino which pissed him off. Sai had always hated Kiba alot.

"Oh look at what we have here." Gaara said. Neji's and Sasuke heads snapped from the hallway to the inside of the room. Sasuke felt a surge of hatred enter him. There was Hinata the girl he couldn't stop thinking about sitting next to his arch enemy. Sasuke was so pissed that his Sharingan activated by mistake. He could see Neji's byakugan activated which ment he wasn't the only one pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing Dobe?" Sasuke walked over to Naruto with the intent to kill. Hinata looked at Sasuke his natrual black eyes had went to a blood red witht he comas in it. He was starring holes in her and Nartuo. She didn't want them to fight. She hated fighting. Gaara went to Shikamaru, Sai went to Kiba, and Neji went to Lee all of the were ready for a fight.

"What do you mean Teme? Can't me and my friends have a little conversation with girls before you and you assholes for friends start trying to cock block!" Naruto slamed his hand down on the desk he felt his rage boiling just what the kyubbi wanted. Hinata looked at Naruto scared. His whisker like marks grew more bolder. His fingernails were long like claws. His hair grew wild and his once blue eyes were red with a slit where his pupil was supposed to be.

"Ha! Cock block really? It's not cock blocking if your taking back what was yours first." This pissed him off from the way Hinata acted he could tell she wasn't the type to go with a guy like Sasuke willingly. _Did he do something to her?_

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean you asshole!" Naruto spat back into Sasuke's face. Sasuke's blood was boiling. Not only could he not stand him but he was trying to make a move onto his prey. _Like hell I'm letting that happen!_ And then Sasuke swung at Naruto.

* * *

**Hehe Drama! I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter ;] I know something you guys don't hope you guys like the story so far. Right now the language is starting to kick off. And there's going to be lemon's in Later chapters so Enjoy!**

**REMBER REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

There** was alot of drama in the last chapter and there is going to be even more in this chapter so I hope you guys likes it As you should know I don't own Naruto but if I did it would be a KICK ASS series. Also I'm going to be introducion some OC's in this chapter so be prepared!**

**baka=Stupid/idiot/fool**

**Oh yea In this chapter I'm going to make start addin kun and chan to the ends of names. The only reason I didn't do it in the last chapter was because I deleted them and can't edit them anymore. **

* * *

_"Oh look at what we have here." Gaara said. Neji's and Sasuke heads snapped from the hallway to the inside of the room. Sasuke felt a surge of hatred enter him. There was Hinata the girl he couldn't stop thinking about sitting next to his arch enemy. Sasuke was so pissed that his Sharingan activated by mistake. He could see Neji's byakugan activated which ment he wasn't the only one pissed._

_"What the fuck are you doing Dobe?" Sasuke walked over to Naruto with the intent to kill. Hinata looked at Sasuke his natrual black eyes had went to a blood red with black dots in it. He was starring holes in her and Nartuo. She didn't want them to fight. She hated fighting. Gaara went to Shikamaru, Sai went to Kiba, and Neji went to Lee all of the were ready for a fight._

_"What do you mean Teme? Can't me and my friends have a little conversation with girls before you and your assholes for friends start trying to cock block!" Naruto slamed his hand down on the desk he felt his rage boiling just what the kyubbi wanted. Hinata looked at Naruto scared. His whisker like marks grew more bolder. His fingernails were long like claws. His hair grew wild and his once blue eyes were red with a slit where his pupil was supposed to be._

_"Ha! Cock block really? It's not cock blocking if your taking back what was yours first." This pissed Naruto off from the way Hinata acted he could tell she wasn't the type to go with a guy like Sasuke willingly. Did he do something to her?_

_"What the fuck is that supposed to mean you asshole!" Naruto spat back into Sasuke's face. Sasuke's blood was boiling. Not only could he not stand him but he was trying to make a move onto his prey. Like hell I'm letting that happen! And then Sasuke swung at Naruto._

* * *

Ino, Sakura and Tenten watched the scene that was going on between Sasuke and Naruto while Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee was aguring. They saw Sasuke swing at Naruto and then they saw Hinata jump in the way.

"Hinata!" Ino screamed. But it was to late instead of Sasuke's punch hitting Naruto it crashed into Hinata's palm.

"Stop it I don't like fighting." Naruto looked down at the once peaceful and sweet and shy girl Hinata to see that she had turned into another person. Sasuke heard the mailce and the seriousness in her voice. And for a quick second he thought he saw the same eyes Neji had. _Is she his sibiling?_

"Ok." Naruto calmed down. And his appearnce went back to Normal. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan.

"Sorry Hinata I didn't know." Naruto had said while looking down at Hinata guilty that he had put her in the middle of things. Sasuke scowled and stumped towards his seat in the back. _This isn't over dobe not by a long shot. I will get what I want. _

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten was releived that Hinata wasn't hurt. So they interveined and calmed Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee down. People started to fill the classroom but no teacher appeared.

Ino and Kiba started talking again as loud as they were earlier. Shikamaru had his head in his arm talking to Sakura. And Lee and Tenten were talking about ninja tools. All four of the girls got unwelcoming stares because they were new. Hinata felt Sasuke's cold hard stare on her. It made her uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" Naruto seemed to notice Hinata sqirming uncomfortable in her chair.

"Y-yea I'm Ok." She gave Naruto a smile to prove her point and he gave her on of his goofy smiles back. She giggled. He really did make her feel better.

When the entire classroom was full Kakashi finally made his appearance.

"You late Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled like he usually did.

"Well you see my I hade to help a lady-"

"Lair!" The entire class seemed to yell in unsion.

"Well anyway we have some new people here with us today why don't you four come introduce youselves.

Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata walked to the front of the room whispers followed them. "look at them!", "They must be tomboys", "They look like deliquents." Ino was the first to start.

"Hey the names Ino I love shopping and techenology and I'm very violent!"

"I'm Tenten I love sports and P.E and I love my ninja tools."

"I'm Sakura I love reading and I want to be a medical ninja."

"Hi I-im Hinata I like Art and I a-am good at c-close up range fighting s-styles." Hinata finshed.

"Well girls it's nice to meet you and I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your stay here." Kakashi said. The girls went back to their seat.

"You did good Hinata." Naruto flashed Hinata another on of his goofy grins and gave her a thumbs up. Hinata felt a little better about her stuttering maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

"Thanks N-naruto-kun." Sasuke was even more pissed he really and truly felt like stabbing something with his Kunai. But he jusr calmed down because he was just going to settle it at lunch.

The rest of the periods seem to go by smoothly until they got to lunch. That's where everything went down hill.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee sat infront of Hinata, Ino, Sakura, And Tenten. They were already eating their lunches when Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Sai walked up. They had girls on their arms. Sasuke had a red haired girl with red eyes, Gaara had a girl with purple hair and black eyes, Neji had a orange haired girl with brown eyes, and Sai had a girl with light blue hair and purple eyes.

"Hn dobe are you ready to finish what we started?" Sasuke asked gritting his teeth.

"Hell Yeah!" Naruto slammed his tray on the table and stood up. Shikamaru, Kiba, And Lee were standing up waiting for a fight. The girls that was just on Sasuke's arm walked around and stood infront of Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.

"Ha! Your the new bitches Well let me introduce us Im Karin" the red head said. "This is Mei" she pointed to the girl with purple hair and black eyes "This is Liz." She pointed to the girl with orange hair brown eyes. "And this is Lilly" She pointed to the last girl with light blue hair and purple eyes,

"Who gives a fuck who you are if you want a fight you can have one you slutty bitches!" Ino yelled standing up. Lilly stepped infront of Ino.

"Hell yea just cause were new don't mean shit!" Sakura said standing infront of Mei.

"Oh hell yea I need to release some anger." Tenten stood up in Liz face with her Kunai and ninja stars ready.

"Please c-calm d-own." Hinata said meekly.

"Shut the fuck up you shy bitch." Karin said steeping infront of Hinata.

"Bitch don't tell Hinata to shutup" Ino yelled almost knocking Karin's block off right there.

"I dont like fighting but I sure as hell fucking will!" Hinata stated and her byakugan activated.

"Well then let's get this party started shall we?" Kiba swung and Hit Sai in his lip. Here comes the brawl.

Kiba had Sai against the wall punching him. Neji was using his gentle fist against Lee's Taijutsu. Shikamaru was strangling Gaara with his shawdow strangle jutsu. And Gaara was using his Sand to try and crush Shikamaru.

"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed as he ran towards Naruto.

"Raseengan!" Naruto smashed his raseengan into Sasuke's chidori which cancled them both out.

Ino was dragging Lilly by her hair and upcutting her. Saukura was on top of Mei punching her in her face. Tenten was throwing Ninja stars at Liz and attacking her with her Kunai. And Hinata had Karin by her hair and Karin had hers. Hinata was hiting Karin in her stomach and in her face.

The Akatsuki walked into the lunchroom.

"What the hell is going on here!" Kakazyu said.

"Hehe Itachi-san your brother his fighting witht he kyubbi." Kisame smirked. Itachi looked over to where his little brother was. He saw Naruto on top of him punching him but Sasuke still getting some good licks.

"Who are they?" Konan asked while pointing to Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Itachi's eyes widen when he saw the girl with the blue hair. _So this is the girl Sasuke said was his new prey. _Itachi chuckled.

"Their new." Pein said tilting his head to digest the information he was seeing.

"They might be new but they kick ass to be honest hn!" Deidara said while silently cheering them on.

"I know right." Hidan said.

"Oh wow! I don't we gonna be able to eat in here for days." Sasori grunted. The damage to the floor and walls were extensive because of Hinata's, Ino's and Sakura's chakara filled punches. And Tenten's kunai and ninja stars everywhere. And Sasuke and Naruto's attack had damaged the windows.

"Who cares! Tobi likes eating outside!" Tobi laughed. And started to cheer Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten along with Deidara.

"Oh shut it you two!" Zetsu rolled his eyes at his two idiotic friends.

Tenten was hitting Liz with a pole. Karin was already passed out because she got hit in the stomach with one of Hinata's gentle fist moves. Ino had Lilly hanging from the cealing passed out. And Mei was on the floor coughing.

"Those weak bitches weren't even a challange." Ino yawned.

"Yea maybe for somebody like you who is a steroid monkey." Tenten said. She had just finished off Liz.

"Hey please stop it I already had to fight when I don't like to so _please_ don't fight." Hinata said as she slid to the floor. She had tears in her eyes. She really hated violence it always really scared her for some reason.

"See what you guys did. You made Hinata sad you _bakas_!" Sakura said while pointing a _guilty_ finger towards Ino and Tenten.

"Sorry Hina-chan." They looked at Hinata apologetic.

"It's o-" Hinata was interuppted.

"Hey are you guys ok!" Kiba yelled while walking over towards them. Looks like the fight was over.

"Don't be so loud it's so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Well my youthful friend he's just happy probally because we won."

"Hell yea we're the best ya know!" Naruto said grinning one of his goofey grins.

"You bastard you didn't win!" Gaara said yelling from across the room.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Kiba yelled back.

"Please stop it." Hinata said. Naruto looked at her and mentally slapped himself for not seeing earlier that she didn't like fighting.

"Stop Hinata doesn't like it." Naruto said while giving Kiba one of his shut the fuck up glares.

"Sorry." Naruto went to his bookbag and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Well we might as well treat our wounds. Hinata will you do mine." Hinata looked up at him and got off the floor and smiled. "Yea."

Sakura went to treat Shikamaru's wounds. Ino went to treat Kiba's. And Tenten went to help Lee.

"Are y-you ok Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while sticking a band aid on Naruto's cheek.

"Yea now let me put something on that scratch on your face." Hinata was amazed she didn't even really feel it. Naruto pulled out a piece of gauze and taped it over cheek.

"There you go!" Hinata saw Naruto starring at her face.

"Do I h-have something o-on my face Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head side to side.

"No you don't Hinata I was just thinking you so cute with a bandage on you face." Naruto gave Hinata one of his goofiest smiles which caused Hinata to giggle and blush.

"Ok let's go to class you guys! And this whole school should know that _**Konoha Ninja Boys** _rule!" Kiba said at the top of his lungs. His voice was so loud that Shikamaru was sure he would wake the dead.

"Yea! And _**H.I.T.S**_ rule!" Ino yelled along with Kiba. The other six busted out laughing her and Kiba were really made for each other.

"So your initials?" Shikamaru asked Sakura as he grabbed he hand walking behind Naruto and Hinata.

"Yep Ino and me made up the name hence why we wear the same thing." Shikamaru saw a hint of amusement in her eyes. Apparentely she was just as violent as Ino which made Shikamaru really want to see that side of her.

"Ohh makes since." Shikamaru said.

"Hey Hinata I promise I'll try my best not to fight infront of you." Naruto looked over at Hinata in concearn.

"Ok Naruto-kun." Hinata gave Naruto a gentle smile. It was so cute on her that he blushed. _Seems like it was just a minor stepback but looks like they were going to make it through the year in one piece. Hopefully_

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

While Sai, Neji, and Gaara went to the restroom Sasuke had went to the nurses room. He needed bandages and he needed to clam down. Because right now even if he wanted to his sharingan wouldn't deactivate for anything. Sasuke went into the empty nurses office and went to where the bandages were. He knew where they were by heart because of all the fights he would get into.

"Hey little brother." Sasuke turned around to see a smirking Itachi.

"Get the fuck out and leave me alone!" Sasuke scream. He was seriously pissed already and he knew Itachi was about to come in here and ruin his mood.

"Seems like your _Prey _doesn't like you." Itachi chuckled. Sasuke threw a kunai at him which Itachi doged with ease since he had his sharingan activated.

"You bastard! leave me the fuck alone!" Sasuke growled.

"No need to bare your fangs at me I'm just saying that you can't force anyone to like you." Itachi turned to leave seeing as he had messed with his brother enough.

"Heh! Whatever." Sasuke spat out as Itachi shut the door.

_I can have whatever I want. Just wait I'll have her all to myself in no time soon. _Sasuke flinched at the pain he felt from his face when he put the bandage on. He then walked out the door to go to class.

* * *

_**In class**_

_Everybody was in class well almost everybody. People were talking away while Asuma had let them have the period to silently study but seeing as that wasn't going to happen he just let it go._

"Ino-Pig! Did you just steal my pencil?" Sakura glared at Ino.

"No I didn't billboard brow maybe you dropped it!" Ino hissed.

"Stop fighting you two dummies!" Tenten said clearly agervatied from the long day she had just had.

"I'm not dumb you bump in the road!" Tenten whipped out a Kunai ready to cut Ino. Lee grabbed Tenten's hand though.

"Stop it Ino-chan Sakura and Tenten !" Hinata said in her gentle voice.

"Sorry." The three of them said simoustanously.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Hinata raised her hand to ask Asuma to be excused which he allowed.

Hinata walked down the hall towards the bathroom when she bumped into something hard. She fell backwards preparing herself to hit the hard cold floor. "Huh?" She didn't feel the cold floor she just felt a pair of arms surrounding her pulling her back up.

"T-thank you." Hinata looked up meekly at her rescuer. She shiver at the sight of that raven colored hair. The pale skin and those black eyes starring at her with anger, lust and other differnt emotions.

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata to see her visibly shivering he smirked. She feared him just what he wanted. His eyes roamed up and down Hinata's body. He licked his lips at the sight of the body that he so badly wanted to ravish and make his own.

"Hi Hi-na-ta." Sasuke bent down until he was at Hinata's ear. He blew his breath on her ear which made her face turn a crimson color.

"I h-have t-to go." Hinata turned to run away but Sasuke iron grip on her wrist kept he rin place. She winced at the slight pain in her wrist.

"W-what d-do you want S-sasuke-kun?" Sasuke groaned at hearing his name come out of her pink lush lips. He but his mouth by her ear once again.

"You all of you." Sasuke used his other hand to grab the bottom of Hinata's back and pulled her against him. He planted tiny kiss on Hinata's neck before licking it. "You taste delicious." Hinata tried to fight her way out of his iron grip but it didn't work. Sasuke used the hand that pulled Hinata closer to him and unbutton the first three buttons of her shirt. Hinata fidgeted and started to kick his leg. Sasuke was angry she was fighting him back. Sasuke kissed Hinata forcing his tongue in her mouth he swirled his tounge in her mouth to taste her. She tasted like cinnomon buns. He stopped kissing her to see her panting.

"S-stop i-it S-sasuke!" Sasuke pushed against her so she wouldn't try to wiggle around him. He pinned her against the wall.

Sasuke licked her collar bone he then made a trail of light kisses down her neck until he got to her cleavage he bit the top of it causing Hinata to squeek in pain. As the hand that was holding her wrist let go to try to unbutton her shirt some more Hinata used this as a chance and slapped Sasuke. The shock of getting hit was enough for him to loose his balance and fall to the ground. She ran towards the classroom leaving Sasuke in utter shock. Sasuke put his hand on his now stinging cheek. He had never had a girl refues him let alone hit him. That pissed him off what did the dobe have that he didn't. Sasuke's eyes turned a crimson as he got up and punched the wall leaving a hole in it. Sasuke started for nurses office.

_Might as well crest there I need to blow of some steam anyway. _Sasuke walked towards his destination with an aura of death surrounding him. Oh he was going to get his revenge and he was going to get what was rightfully his.

* * *

_**How did you like the forth chapter tell me if you like it please Rember reveiw reveiw pweese! Right now I only has one -_-" Enjoy the rest of the book right now I'm planning on making this at least 8 to 10 chapters so wish me luck unto then :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Prepare to be amazed! Naww I'm just kidding :) Like serious though One damn Reveiw come on people I know my work isn't that boring is it O.O *Sob* M-M-my... Works... ARE BORING WAHHH. *Stops hissy fit* Well anyway I'm going to update the chapter enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I don't own any of the chacters in this story but if I did own it it defintely would't be for kids hehehe :D it would be for adult if ya catch my drift *Moves eye brows up and down***_

* * *

_Hinata walked down the hall towards the bathroom when she bumped into something hard. She fell backwards preparing herself to hit the hard cold floor. "Huh?" She didn't feel the cold floor she just felt a pair of arms surrounding her pulling her back up._

_"T-thank you." Hinata looked up meekly at her rescuer. She shiver at the sight of that raven colored hair. The pale skin and those black eyes starring at her with anger, lust and other differnt emotions._

_It was Sasuke._

_Sasuke looked down at Hinata to see her visibly shivering he smirked. She feared him just what he wanted. His eyes roamed up and down Hinata's body. He licked his lips at the sight of the body that he so badly wanted to ravish and make his own._

_"Hi Hi-na-ta." Sasuke bent down until he was at Hinata's ear. He blew his breath on her ear which made her face turn a crimson color._

_"I h-have t-to go." Hinata turned to run away but Sasuke's iron grip on her wrist kept her in place. She winced at the slight pain in her wrist._

_"W-what d-do you want S-sasuke-kun?" Sasuke groaned at hearing his name come out of her pink lush lips. He put his mouth by her ear once again._

_"You all of you." Sasuke used his other hand to grab the bottom of Hinata's back and pulled her against him. He planted tiny kiss on Hinata's neck before licking it. "You taste delicious." Hinata tried to fight her way out of his grip but it didn't work. Sasuke used the hand that pulled Hinata closer to him and unbutton the first three buttons of her half shirt. **(Note forgot to mention this in the chapter they got dressed it was a type of button down half shirt.)**_

_Hinata fidgeted and started to kick his leg. Sasuke was angry she was fighting him back. Sasuke kissed Hinata forcing his tongue in her mouth he swirled his tounge in her mouth to taste her. She tasted like cinnomon buns. He pressed against her kissing her more deeper. His slight moans and her breathing was the only sound in the deserted hallway. __He stopped kissing her to see her panting and her face was red. _

_"S-stop i-it S-sasuke!" Sasuke pushed against her so she wouldn't try to wiggle around him. He pinned her against the wall._

_Sasuke licked her collar bone he then made a trail of light kisses down her neck until he got to her cleavage he bit the top of it causing Hinata to squeek in pain. As the hand that was holding her wrist let go to try to unbutton her shirt some more Hinata used this as a chance and slapped Sasuke. The shock of getting hit was enough for him to loose his balance and fall to the ground. She ran towards the classroom leaving Sasuke in utter shock. Sasuke put his hand on his now stinging cheek. He had never had a girl refues him let alone hit him. That pissed him off what did the dobe have that he didn't. Sasuke's eyes turned a crimson as he got up and punched the wall leaving a hole in it. Sasuke started for__ the nurses office._

_Might as well rest there I need to blow of some steam anyway. Sasuke walked towards his destination with an aura of death surrounding him. Oh he was going to get his revenge and he was going to get what was rightfully his._

* * *

Hinata raced back towards the classroom but when she looked down to see the condition she was in she turned around to go back towards the restroom. She peaked from around the corner to see no one was there. She walked in to the restroom and went into a stall and locked the door. She pulled the toilet seat down and sat on it. Her heart was thumping uncontrollaby she was panting and sweating. She button the buttons to her half shirt that Sasuke had unbuttoned.

Her skin where he touched was hot. And her face was a deep crimison color the same color his eyes were they day He was about to fight with Naruto earlier. _Naruto-kun._

Hinata felt guilty. She really did like Naruto and she felt so guilty. Her eyes burned with tears but she blinked them back refusing to cry.

She got of the toilet and hurried back to the classroom. When she walked in she swore she saw Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Where were you? You hade me worried that something happend to you." Naruto asked while scratching his cheek which were now a pink.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said looking down meekly at her desk. She really did feel bad now she made Naruto worry for her. And that incident with Sasuke didn't make her life any better.

"It's ok Hinata don't be sad I'm not mad just relived that nothing happend to you while you were gone so cheer up ya know." Hinata smiled his foxy grin which made Hinata giggle a little.

"Ehh the two love birds!" Kiba and Ino shouted from behind Hinata and Naruto scaring them yet making them blush.

"S-shut up you bastard!" Naruto yelled at Kiba.

"Hey I was concieved after my parents were married!" Kiba pouted.

"My friend let's not agrue how about we settle it with a friendly spar." Lee came up wrapping his arm around both of their necks.

"You guys are really troublesome." Shikamaru lazily rolled his eyes.

Tenten, Ino, Sakura, And Hinata laughed at the boys who were to busy aguring to notice them laughing at them. But while the girls were laughing and having fun they didn't realize that they were being watched.

**SLAM **

Sasuke walked into the room over to where Sai, Neji, and Gaara was sitting. He slamed the door hard but not hard enough to break Naruto's and the other conversation.

"Where you been?" Neji asked looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Neji. Neji shuddered from the feeling he got it was so obivious that he was pissed. The whole room had seemed to get colder by 10 degrees.

"Nurses office." Sasuke stated.

"Dammit you should have told me I would have went with so I could have skipped." Gaara dropped his head onto the desk.

"This is your worst class if anybody needed to be here it would be you." Sai said with his usually blank expression. Sasuke and Neji laughed.

"You Ba..." Gaara was about to respond when he was suddenly interupted by loud laughter from the other side of the room. All four of the heads snapped to the direction to see Kiba laying on the floor he was holding his shin where Naruto had just kicked him.

"You motherfucker!" Kiba said rolling on the floor as if he was on fire. This made them laugh even more. But one laugh stood out among the other sevens it was a sweet, gentle, shy laugh well not a laugh almost like a giggle. He already knew who's it was It was _his _Hinata.

"They piss me off so much! Ho do they think they are." Gaara growled through gritted teeth. Sasuke chuckled darkly. Sai, Gaara, and Neji looked at him the only time he did this was when he had a evil scheme.

"What is it this time Sasuke?" Sai asked a little scared of the raven sitting infront of him.

"Oh nothing... I'm just wondering if we should talk to some our little fans." Sasuke smirked.

"Ohhh well I don't see why not." Gaara had already caught on.

"Ladies would like to come sit and talk to us." The girls heads snapped towards Sai.

"Of course!" The girls screamed. All of the girls in the entire classroom raced over to talk to them except Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Oi look at the bastards!" Kiba said. All eight them turned to look at the commotion on the other side of the room.

"They are really dumb to like those bastards hmph!" Ino ranted.

"I don't see why they like them. Really all they are is some skirt chasers." Shikamaru said cranky because the fan girls screaming woke him up.

"I know right! They are nothing but man-whores." Tenten hissed. It was true she had danced with Neji at the club but in all truth she couldn't stand him.

"So now you see why we can't stand them!" Naruto pointed to them just to infasize his point.

"I J-just don't like t-their ways." Hinata said.

"Yea they are real arrogant jerks!" Lee said. Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai were looking towards the girls to see their reactions.

Tenten looked up to see Neji watching her she rolled her eyes in disgust and continued to talk to lee. Ino turned the other way when Sai looked at her. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Gaara and laid her head down on the desk next to Shikamaru's. And when Hinata saw Sasuke she shuddered and hugged Naruto's arm.

Naruto looked down to Hinata hugging his arm fis face turned a light pink and he smiled. He gently played with one of her pigtails and he laughed when he heard Hinata giggle because it tickled.

"I'm sooo Bored!" Kiba and Ino said at the same time. They were so activie that they couldn't just sit still for some reason.

"Nani! How are you bored again Kiba?" Kiba just shrugged and laid his head on Ino sholder.

* * *

**_Last period- Art._**

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, And Tenten decided to stop at the bathroom before they would go to art. They told the guys to go on without them and to save them a spot.

"Ohh I can't wait to draw!" Ino said. She already had a idea what she was going to draw. He favorite thing shoes!

"Me neither." Hinata said meekly. She was the best artist out of the group. She always loved to draw diffrent things. In the moutains there weren't many things to do. The would go to town for school and shopping but any other time they were at their home. During her free time at home when she wasn't practing witht he girls she would sit down and draw, sketch, and paint the landscape. It was peaceful to her.

"I just hope Sasuke and his crew aren't in there if they are I am so sitting by Lee." Tenten said while fixing her belt.

"Yea they were trying so hard to make us jealous last period." Sakura said.

"Hmph that's annoying." Ino said putting on some lip gloss.

"H-hey guys can I t-tell you s-something?" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten looked at Hinata with worried eyes. She never stutter when it was just the for of them.

"Yea tell us." Tenten said softly.

"W-well on my way t-to the bathroom I bumped i-into Sasuke. And he..." Hinata trailed off tears burning in her eyes. Sakura's temper flared.

"What the hell! Did he do something to you?" Sakura swore if that bastard did anything to Hinata he was going to be 6 feet under.

"He started kissing me and stuff I was so scared so I went to the bathroom and sat there that's why I came back a little late but please don't fight If you do I know Naruto-kun and the others will to so please don't ." Hinata let the built up tears escape her eyes as she pleaded to her friend. Ino, Tenten, and Sakura pulled Hinata into a warm embrace.

"It's ok. He won't ever touch you again." Ino said. She really wanted to beat him to death but knowing how fragile Hinata was she didn't.

"You shouldn't be afraid to tell us something we've been together since babies it was only us four this school doesn't change anything." Tenten reassured her.

"Yea but if he touches you again regardless of what you say we're going to kick his and his friends asses now come on before we're late." Sakura said Ino and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Ok." Hinata whiped her face. The four of them walked into the classroom just before the late bell rang. As expected each other boys saved a seat for them. Hinata sat by Naruto. Ino sat by Kiba. Tenten was by Lee. And Sakura by Shikamaru.

"What took you guys so long?" Naruto asked while the rest of the class was talking away while their teacher Jiraiya was writing their assignment for the art class up on the bored.

"Oh nothing me and the girls got caught up talking." Hinata smiled at him which made him smile his trade mark fox like grin at her making her blush.

"Ero-Sennin! What are we going to do today?" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya-sensei turned around slow and looked at naruto. Three veins were pulsing in his forhead.

"What did I tell you about calling me that! You Baka!" Jiraiya threw a eraser which landed right in the middle of Naruto's face leaving a white powder on his face in the shape of the eraser. Hinata giggled at him.

"See what you did! You turned Hinata against me!" Naruto said with anime style tears running down his face.

"Naruto-kun I've always been against you." Naruto gasped and held his chest like he had a heart attack. "Noooo!" Naruto laid his head on the desk with x's for eyes he looked like he died from shock.

"I was only kidding Naruto-kun." Hinata and Jiraiya laughed at Naruto. Sasuke on the other hand was in the back of the room by Karin sulking and seething with anger.

"Ok today you guys are going to draw your partners." Sai in the back of the room chuckled everyone new he was going to draw the best again so they groaned Naruto could draw but he just never really put any effort into it.

The class was silent for about forty minutes while they were drawing their partners.

"Stop! For these last ten minutes were going to present them. Sai you and Lilly go first." Ino scoffed at hearing that and turned around to see their portarits as usual the pictures were very detailed and looked bueatiful. The rest of the class stood up group by group until it Naruto and Hinata's turn.

"Ok, Hinata you first." Hinata stood and showed her picture the class gawked at the picture. It was almost as good as Sai's was. It had Naruto siting indian style with a bowl a ramen in outstreched arms as if he was giving it to somebody. He had his usual fox grin on with but this time his eyes were open. She put color in different parts of the picture instead of the whole thing. His yellow hair stood out in it's usual style but his blue eyes put the yellow color in his hair and the blue background with white clouds to shame. She outlined his trade mark whisker like marks with black so they could stand out. She also colored the bowl red and the ramen was a goldish orange not the same color that was in his hair though. His outfit consited of a plane white shirt with a orange naruto swirl in the middle. He also had on white cargo kaprees. and he had bandages, that she had outlined with black so it would standout against his skin since she didn't color it though, wrapped around the lower part of his legs and around his ninja sandals. (**Think of the type pants and shoes Gaara wore in Naruto. Not Shippuden.**)

"Wow Hinata! I love how you didnt color his skin, and his clothes, but colored certain items on him that made him stand out." The class gawked at her. To tell the truth most of the class thought she was lying when she said she like art.

"Niceee Hinata! Ok my turn!" Naruto held up his picture. Hinata had to cover her mouth to keep herself from gasping loudly. The class on the other hand did it anyway. They weren't used to Naruto drawing. He really just drew Ramen really. But the picture said otherwise it was way better then Sai's in Hinata opinion.

It had Hinata in a lavander kimono with a black pattern of flowers. It stopped at a little above her knee and she had on fishnet tights. She had on black sandals that came up to about 2 or 3 inches under her knee. The Kimono's sleeves flowed down freely. Hinata's navy blue colored hair flowed to the ground. Hinata also had fans in her hand and she was turned in a way that made her look as if she was dancing the pattern of the fans also matched Hinata's kimono. He had colored her lallic eyes and outlined them with thick black eye lashes. She also had a pink tint to her lips and her cheeks. The background was just as stunning as the picture of Hinata was though. She was dancing on water surrounded by lavender lillys. The dark sky was filled with stars and a full moon. The moons rays of light shined on Hinata as if it were a spot light.

"Woahh! Who knew you could draw like that Naruto-_chan_!" Kiba put more feeling on the word chan which pissed Naruto off.

"Just cause I draw better than you don't make me a girl you dog breath bastard!" Kiba and Naruto glared at each other for a while before turning their heads from each other.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

The students strightend their materials and grabbed their pictures and left.

"H-hey Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she noticed it was only her, Naruto in the room.

"Yea Hinata-chan?" Hinata figeted a little and started playing with her fingers. It was a habit she developed when she was younger.

"C-can I k-keep the p-picture because I really l-like it." Hinata blushed and looked towards the floor.

"Sure if I can keep yours!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Hinata nodded and handed him her picture and he handed her his. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand which she gladly aceppted and walked out the room.

"Hey Hinata I want you to come to the park this Saturday I know it's only monday but i want you to be prepared." Naruto blushed dark pink and turned his head. He had only knew her a day but he really liked her and wanted to get to know her more.

"S-sure Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled gently at him. Naruto grinned happily and grabbed Hinata's hand and ran to catch up to their friends before they left.

But unknowingly crimson eyes were watching the whole time.

* * *

_**How did you like the chapter hehe! Naruto and Hinata's got a date muhahaha I'm going to enjoy writing about their date. Spoiler- Let's just say a certain blonde haired boys parents are going to ruin the whole thing heheeh. Not gonna tell you more than that so stick aroung to what's going to happen next :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is chapter six yeaa! I have lots of stories i'm working on as of now so please excuse the late updates for those who wish to reda it sorry. But i'm at least trying to catch the other stories up to this one. This one has way more words then the other one's so I'm playing catch up as you can see. **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't fucking own Naruto if I did Sasuke wouldn't be acting like a prick. And Naruto wouldn't be as dense and would already be with Hinata :D**_

* * *

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

_The students straightened their materials and grabbed their pictures and left._

_"H-hey Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she noticed it was only her, Naruto in the room._

_"Yea Hinata-Chan?" Hinata fidgeted a little and started playing with her fingers. It was a habit she developed when she was younger._

_"C-can I k-keep the p-picture because I really l-like it." Hinata blushed and looked towards the floor._

_"Sure if I can keep yours!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Hinata nodded and handed him her picture and he handed her his. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand which she gladly accepted and walked out the room._

_"Hey Hinata I want you to come to the park this Saturday I know it's only Monday but i want you to be prepared." Naruto blushed a dark pink and turned his head. He had only knew her a day but he really liked her and wanted to get to know her more._

_"S-sure Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled gently at him. Naruto grinned happily and grabbed Hinata's hand and ran to catch up to their friends before they left._

_But unknowingly crimson eyes were watching the whole time._

* * *

Sasuke walked out the school in a rather foul mood. The bastard Naruto had asked _his _Hinata out on a date and she accepted. Did she not remember what they did that night? Well even though she rejected him when it came down to it she still excepted it at first.

_Oh Kami what is she doing to me?_

Sasuke used to not give a second thought about who or what his past flings fucked but she was so different. She had a body other girls would kill for quiet literally too. She also seemed to have a smile that made your heart melt. Her voice was that of an angel and she was so graceful that she barely knew that she was. But all she looked at was the dobe! He couldn't stand it. What did he have he didn't they both had money, he knew he looked better then him but she didn't want that.

_Oh well in the end I always get what I want in the end._

* * *

"Hinata-Chan do you mind if I take you somewhere on my motorcycle?" Naruto looked down at the now reddened Hinata. She hesitated at first but she quickly responded.

"S-sure Naruto-kun." Naruto cheered. When they got to his bike he put on his black and orange helmet and got on the front of the bike. He handed Hinata his spare all black helmet which she accepted. She had to take down her pig tails so she could put on the helmet.

Hinata swung her leg over the bike and got on behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and waited for him to take off.

Hang on!" Naruto shouted over the roar of the engine. He sped off which earned a surprise yelp from Hinata. Naruto chuckled when she felt her grip around his waist tighten.

Hinata the whole time had her eyes shut. She was just to scared the look at the blur of what was supposed to be people and buildings. But she felt that steady wind whip her hair back. If anybody else would have saw they would have thought she was a run away princess or a ouji-sama. Normal people didn't just keep their hair that long. But she soon realized she wasn't normal she was a orphan from a mountain. How in anyway is that normal. The jolt of the bike stopping snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hinata you can open your eyes now." Hinata opened her eyes and blinked a couple times to reajust from the darkness from behind her eyes lids to the bright light of the day. What she saw truly amazed her. It was a huge park. It had Sakura trees everywhere and they were in full bloom. The grass was green and perfectly trimed she also saw some headges trimmed in a similar matter to the grass.

"O-oh wow!" She marveled at the bueaty as Naruto got off the bike and sat under one of the sakura trees on the soft grass. She looked at him with a questioning gaze then he motioned her over by patting the grass next to him and smiling one of his goofy smiles at her. She got off of the bike and took off the helmet gently sitting it on the bike seat before walking over to him and sitting down beside him.

"Nice isn't it." he asked her while observeing the scenrey himself. She shook her head up and down and gave him a warm smile.

"You know Hinata, I don't know why but I feel at ease with you. It's not like the stress at school dealing with the rival group thing or the school work, but when your there I feel like I can handle it."

Really and truly Hinata was stunned to say the least. Nobody except her friends has ever spoken to her in such a maner and even when he did it felt different from what her friends said.

"W-well i'm g-glad that I m-ma-ke you feel comfortable." She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head on them while looking at him.

"Thank you Hinata! You really are a good friend dattebayo!" Hinata cocked her head to the side. '_dattebayo?' _

"T-thanks Naruto-kun." Naruto just smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly."

"Oh yea Hinata, this is the park were coming too. Theres supposed to be a festival here Saturday that's kinda why I asked you to come with me and you know your friends can come to." Naruto looked down at the grown with a pink hue decorating his cheeks. It actully made the whisker like marks on his face stand out more.

"It seems like fun. I'll defintly will come." Hinata put a reasuring hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't stutter! see you're getting used to me all ready!" Hinata just giggled at his antics, but in all reality she couldn't wait for Saturday.

* * *

_**Saturday **_

It was Saturday around 11:30 Naruto and his friends promised to meet them at their house so they all could walk to the park together since it wasn't even a half a mile from the girls house.

Hinata to tell was a nervous wreck she was sitting in the front room in a lavander kimono that had delicate teal design's on the front and back. She also had a teal obi tide in a bow at the back. She had her hair in a pony tail high on her head and she wore a lavander and teal hair clip. She also had on purple flip flops with her toes and her nails were painted teal.

"Oh stop worrying Hinata-chan your look cute!" Ino said while entering the room in a baby blue kimono that had yellow flowers on it and a yellow obi side around it. Her shoes consisted of baby blue flip flops as well.

"Yep you really should. Anybody would kill for your body." Sakura said in a sing song voice. She of course had on a light pink Kimono, the same color of her hair, that had darker pink cheeryblossom's on it and a dark pink obi. She had on dark pink flip flops that matched her design's

"You guys stop pestering her! Your guys are making her more nervous!" Tenten said while walking in the room in a forest green kimono that had red design's sewed into it with grace and delicacy. She also had on a red obi and red flip flops. And her brown hair was out of it's usuall buns.

"It's h-hard not to be nervous." Hinata said meekly until the doorbell rang making her jump slighly. Oh she so wasn't ready for them to be here yet.

"Oh it's them!" Ino yelled while racing to the door.

"No need to be loud Ino-pig!" Sakura shot back at her. Ino just gave her the finger while she opened the door with a smile.

"Hi guys! Now comeon girls let's go!" Ino said walking out the door.


End file.
